Love you forever
by justinbieberx
Summary: Torrie and John have been friends for a while but john starts to feel something for torrie does she feel anything for him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary Torrie and John have been friends for a while but John starts to feel something for torrie does she feel anything for him?

Torrie was in the locker room with Mickie James

"Hey Mickie whats up? " Torrie asked

" Nothing much you " Mickie asked

" Same "

" Anyways i better go for my match " Mickie said

" Ok " Torrie replied

Torrie decided To go out the locker room she went backstage and saw John, Carlito, edge, randy,tripleh, shawn micheals

" Hey guys " Torrie said

" Torrie hey " They guys said

" What yous up too ? " Torrie asked

" Nothing much you?"

" Emm...the same " Torrie said

" Cool " They said

" Come on guys we should go now "

They left John & Torrie together

" So torrie what you been up to? " John asked

" Nothing really you "

" Nothing " John said

" So do you have a match Tonight " Torrie said

" No do you " John asked

" No "

" Look i have to go" Torrie said

" Ok bye " John said

" Bye "

John watched as Torrie walked away did...he really like her?

End of Chapter

i know really short cause my first fic i'll make the next chapter longer

XEmmaX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

John was in his locker room thinking about Torrie she was a sweet caring girl..and she had a cute laugh and a beautiful smile, that was all he could think about.

" Hey, " A voice said it was shawn

" Ohh hey whats up? " John asked

" Mmm, nothin " Shawn said

" Right! " John said walking out the locker room

John was walking backstage until a voice shouted him "John. " John turned around and saw Torrie

" Hey torrie, " John said

" hey " Torrie said catching up with him

Before they got to say anything more Randy came with his arm around Maria

" Hey guys, " Randy said

" Hey Randy and Maria " Torrie said

" Hey " Maria said

" So what yous to been up too? " John asked

" Nothing much, don't know about maria " Randy said

" I have been fine " Maria said

Torrie laughed " What?" Maria asked

" Nothing " 

" Randy i have to go my match is up next " Maria said

" Ok good luck" Randy said giving her a kiss

" Ok thanks " Maria said

They all stood there silent there not knowing what to say

" So...randy i take it you and maria are dating " Torrie said

" Yeah " Randy replied

" When did yous get together? " John asked

" Emm..bout two weeks ago " Randy said

" Awesome! " John replied

"I should go john " Torrie said

" Ok catch you later " John said

" Ok "

" So i take it you like torrie " Randy said

" No Torrie and me are just friends " John lied

" Yeah sure " Randy said

" Look randy i don't like torrie that way, she is my friend i dont want to ruin our Friendship" John said

" Ohh ok whatever then " Randy replied

John sighed and looked at Randy, then maria came through the door

" I won! " Maria shouted

" I know i seen you " Randy said kissing her

John sighed randy was right he did like torrie more than a friend.

But he didn't want to tell her he was scared that she didn't like him!

did Torrie like him too? He didn't think off that.

End of chapter

So is John going to tell Torrie how he feels?

Plzzz R&R

Thanks!!!!!

Luv

xxxEmmaxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Love you forever

"Come on John tell her"Randy said

"Tell her what?"John asked

"That you love her" Randy said

"I don't love her"John lied

"John if you keep lying, she is never going to like you" Randy said

John thought about what randy said "Well maybe i don't want her to like me" John said

"Fine then"Randy said

Randy walked out of the locker room leaving John to think about what he said. Randy was right torrie is never going to like him, if he keeps lying to her.

_"Randy is so right, she is never going to like me if i keep lying to her"John thought_

John walked out of the locker room and went to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door, Mickie answered the door.

"Yeah John?"Mickie asked

"Is torrie there?"He asked

"No she went back to her house" Mickie said

"Okay, cool,"John said

John drove to Torrie's and got out the car

He knocked on her door

"Coming"

Torrie opend the door "Hey john what you doing here?"Torrie asked

"Emm...just wanted to say something to you"John said

"What??"Torrie asked

"Ohh come in..and sit down"Torrie said

John smiled and steppped in and sat on the couch.

"Nice house"John said

"Thanks!"Torrie said

"So what did you want to talk about??"Torrie asked

"emm...ehh..."John was struggling to say it

"Yeah"Torrie said

"Well i..."John said

"John come on and say it"Torrie said

"Well...i gotta go"John said

"John what did you want to talk about?"Torrie shouted

"Nothin"He said

"Come on it must have been something"Torrie said

"Torrie it was nothin, really,"John said

"I don't believe you"Torrie said

"Why not?"John asked

"Because i don't"Torrie said

"Please torrie, it was nothin"John sai

Torrie sighed "Fine whatever"Torrie said

"Look torrie..."

"There you start again"Torrie said

"No please let me talk"John said

"I really really think you nice in all that but i..."John said

Torrie stared at him "John look you can tell me, it's okay"Torrie said

John looked was this the moment her was going to tell her?

"I really like you more than a..."John was cut off with torrie's phone

"Hey mickie this is really a bad time, phone my back"Torrie said

"Okay then, bye"Mickie said

"Bye,"Torrie replied

"Ohh john what was it you wanted to tell me"Torrie said

"It dosen't matter now"John said

"Look torire i should go"John said

"Okay see ya tommorow"Torrie said

"Okay bye,"Torrie said

"Bye"John smile

_"Wonder what it was he wanted to tell me?"Torrie thought_

John went back to his locker room...he still didn't tell how was he going too?

End of chapter

Thanks for reading!

R&R plz!!!

Luv Emma xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

John was in his locker room thinking he was that close that telling Torrie he loved her.

"Hey John"Hunter said coming in the locker room

"Hey"

"whats up?"Hunter asked

"Nothin much. I was this close to telling torrie that i loved her"John said

"What happend?"Hunter asked

"He phone"John said

"Ohh..."Hunter smiled

"Your smiling because..."John said

"I'm only smiling"Hunter said

"I can never tell her now"John said

"Hey, come on thats not true"Hunter said

"When can i ever tell her"John said

"You never know she might like you and she hasn't showed hher feelings"Hunter said

"Yeah but"John said

"But"

"Well she is going to like me if i don't tell her thats what randy said"John replied

"Yeah he is right because if you don't tell her she will find someone else"Hunter said

"Yeah"

Meanwhile...

Torrie was sitting down in the canteen.

"Torrie"Someone shouted

"Yeah?"

"Hey" 

"John hey, what u doing here?"Torrie asked

"We really have to talk"

"Okay"

"What is it?"Torrie asked

"Ohh no"Torrie said

"My match is next"

"Fine then"John said

Torrie gave him a smile. John gave her a fake smiled

He sighed

Hunter came up to him.

"So did you tell her?"He asked

"No"John said

"Why not?"

"Because..she had a match"John sighed

"Yeah after the match..."

"You can tell her"Hunter said

"Yeah we'll see"John said walking back to the locker room.

After Torrie's match. John got back out the locker room.

He saw Torrie with a guy.

She was smiling and laughing. John was now getting jealous.

Torrie gave him him her number.And a kiss in the cheek.

John went to his locker room and sighed

_"They are right. She will never date me if i don't tell her soon"John thought_

**End of chapter..**

**Plz review thanks**

**Thanks for reading**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

John sat and was listening to music

"Hey,"John heard a voice and turned round to see Torrie

Torrie, Hey."John said

"So who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Ohh a friend he asked me out but i told him no."Torrie said

"Okay,"

"Yeah."

"So you doing anything tonight?"John asked

"No, not really."Torrie laughed

John smiled he was ready to tell her.

"Torrie do you want to go out Tommorow?"John asked her

"On a date?"

"Yeah..."John smiled

"I'd love to."Torrie replied

"Great pick you up about 7:00.."John said

"Yeah nice time."Torrie laughed

"Awesome!"John said

"Yeah.."

John laughed...and then smiled

"So i'm gonna go."Torrie said

"...Oh to see Mickie,"Torrie said

"Cool."John smiled

"Yeah, bye."Torrie said

"Bye."John said

Torrie went to the diva's locker room and saw Mickie, Candice and Maria.

"Hey guys."Torrie said

"Hey you alright?"Candice asked

"Yeah fine i just got a date with John."Torrie smiled

"What John?"Maria asked

"Cena."Torrie looked at her weird

"Oh,"

"Yeah, oh."Torrie said

"I'm so happy."Torrie said

"I bet you are."Mickie said

"I mean he is so, so hot!"Torrie replied

"Of course he is."Mickie laughed

"I really hope it turns out great."Torrie said

"What?"

"The date,"Torrie replied

"I'm sure it will hunnie."Mickie said hugging her best friend.

Torrie let out a beautiful smiled.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome."Mickie smiled

Torrie laughed.

Meanwhile..

John and Randy were having a laugh.

"I bet you haven't told Torrie yet."Randy said

"What you talking about?"

"That you love her,"Randy replied

"Well i haven't yet. But hey i asked her out."John laughed

"Wow! I take it she said yeah."Randy said

"Yeah she said yeah."John smiled

"Well good luck on your date."Randy said

"So when is your date?"

"Tommorow at 7:00,"John said

"Cool."Randy replied

"Yep cool,"John said making his self a drink.

Randy said "Yeah look i'm going."

"Okay,"

"Oh John you have a visitor."Randy said

"Who?"

"John, hey."Torrie said

"Torrie."

"You haven't came to say the date is off."John said.

"No, no of course not."Torrie laughed

"Phew."John said

Torrie smiled.

"The girl's are away for a match so i just came over,"

"Cool."John said

"So what ya doing?"Torrie asked John

"Oh nothin, i was just making some tea."John said

"Nice,"Torrie said

"You want one?"

"Yeah please."Torrie smiled

Okay here."John said giving her some tea.

"Thanks."Torrie said

"You welcome."John said

They both smiled at each other.

End of chapter...

Please review thanx!

Luv Emmaxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
